1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a film-form silicone rubber adhesive.
2. Prior Art
Because silicone rubber adhesives have an excellent heat resistance, durability, weathering resistance, etc., they are widely used in service which requires such characteristics. However, these silicone rubber adhesives are fluid pastes, and this places time requirements on the coating operation when used on substrates which have flat surfaces and large surface areas, for example, textiles, glasses and rubber sheets, etc. Furthermore, it is also difficult to obtain a constant coating thickness. In the field of the silicone rubber adhesives adapted to the adhesion of such substrates, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai] No. 62-225580 [225,580/87] proposes a roll-wound adhesive in which a silicone rubber adhesive is laminated on a release substrate.